


Promises

by orphan_account



Series: The Witcher: Potions, Trinkets and Coin [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Did I mention the fluff, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, I better tag this as, M/M, NSFW Art, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cause nakedness, winks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I never made promises lightly.And there have been some that I've broken.But I swear in the days still left.We'll walk in fields of gold.- Sting
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher: Potions, Trinkets and Coin [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This song seemed oddly fitting and since I've got such a soft spot for married couples I thought I'd try my hand at drawing the newlyweds. All feedback is loved.


End file.
